Kan-Opener
Kan-Opener was a competitor robot that competed in Series 1 and Extreme 1 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles as well as the King of the Hill in Series 2. Robot History Series 1 Kan-Opener first appeared in Heat D against Ripper, Tornado and 13 Black. Ripper manages to get the first hit in by flipping Kan Opener over, only for Tornado to ram Ripper from behind towards the arena side wall. Kan Opener had got a grasp of 13 Black, holding it tight in its grip. Ripper soon joined the action and flipped Kan Opener over 13 Black, 13 Black itself attacked Ripper but was flipped soon after. Kan Opener targeted Ripper, crushing the sides before shunting Ripper towards the angle grinders. Ripper struggles to get away from Kan Opener as Kan Opener continued to claw Ripper, 13 Black meanwhile was on its back still. Kan Opener is flipped eventually and is flipped a second time, however, Ripper over flips and gets itself caught on the arena wall, allowing Kan Opener to attack once more. Ripper fights back flipping Kan Opener twice while the upside down 13 Black got closer and atatcked the two as Kan Opener, once more had a grip on Ripper. Kan Opener rammed Ripper towards the pit release but is flipped towards the CPZ, 13 Black almost spins into the pit as Ripper continued to flip Kan Opener and eventually out. Extreme 1 Kan-Opener appeared in the Weapons Match, Crusher Crunch up, against Suicidal Tendencies, Big Nipper and Chompalot. Big Nipper rammed into Kan-Opener, but is caught in the jaws of Kan-Opener. Chompalot comes in from behind and gets a grip of Kan-Opener's back as it continued to crush Big Nipper. Kan-Opener turns and grabs hold of both Big Nipper and Chompalot and crushed the two as Suicidal Tendencies finally got into the battle and tries to claw Chompalot while Big Nipper ran away. Suicidal Tendencies got in behind of Kan-Opener while Big Nipper lifted it before backing away again. Kan-Opener got around the front wedge of Suicidal Tendencies and began to push back crushing the sides as it did. Big Nipper manages to finally get away from Chompalot's onslaught and charges into Suicidal Tendencies almost toppling it in the attack, Kan-Opener itself almost fell as well but was lifted in the attack. The robots stayed there and were hit by a bouy from the drop zone they were stationed under. Big Nipper got away and presses the pit release button and attempts to push Chompalot into the pit, missing and instead going after Kan-Opener, once again failing to do so. In retaliation, Kan-Opener targets Big Nipper and pushes back against it while being lifted by the Nipper. For a while all four robots were stuck in a stalemate, however soon, Kan-Opener got in from the side of Big Nipper and attempted to pit it only for Big Nipper to drive backwards and forwards pitting Kan-Opener instead. Series 2 Kan-Opener did not appear in the series itself but did appear in the King of the Hill. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Robots with Claws/Crushers Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots from the West Midlands Category:Robots from Northamptonshire Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Weapon Match Competitors